Enemy AI Teams
' If you go and play some online co-op, there are loads of AI Teams, ranging from Very Easy to Ultra hard that you may go up against. Here is the list of the names and the enemies in order from the Very Easy to Ultra Hard.' ---- Normal Enemy: Mob Team Difficulty: Very Easy Cat food Dog food Hommos Scaper SABA Tuna Corn Potage Mushroom Spinach Oyster Herring Tomato sauce Baked bean Luncheon meat Sweet corn Strengths: NONE? ' '''Weaknesses: Very weak enemies ' ---- Normal Enemy: '''Killer Tomatoes?! Difficulty: Very Easy Tomurdock Tomalauren Tomanda Tomegan Tomasquinth Tomagee Tomardiner Tomariel Tomenry Tomarson Tomatrick Tomalfred Tomalford Tomanton Tomadrian Strengths: Tomatoes! ''' '''Weaknesses: Very low defense HP, and really east to beat ---- Normal Enemy: Band of Warriors Difficulty: Very Easy ' Boyett Bussell Calvin Connor Cousins Giacomina Heidenstam Josef Olaf Philpot Rita Willie Wordsworth Kinkel Scarponi '''Strengths: They parry your attacks often ' '''Weaknesses: Generally weak ---- Normal Enemy: Living Dead Difficulty: Easy E-Z ZombieMaker Hard Enemy Dr. Airhead Hard Enemy Conrad Palmer Lorane Barlow Soane Titus Almon Lynette Franken Nicolas Althea Cliff Stein Strengths: Seemingly infinite AP spamming skills (Rush and Warcry which disrupts you alot) ''' '''Weaknesses: Weak apart from the hard enemies ---- Normal Enemy: Spooks Difficulty: Easy GHOST KING '''Hard Enemy Ding-ding Clink Crisp Rattle Rustle Clang Phunk Smack Babble Clack Eek Munch Mewl Ungh '''Strengths: Heavy electricity users, paralyze you alot Weaknesses: Pitiful damage, bad teamwork ---- Normal Enemy: Band of Mages Difficulty: Easy Bror Brunold Djamel Eggar Grovlez Helbig Ica Chang Jurgen Nieto Oudoreado Rafita Sidor Stepanovich Vakulenko Ivan Strengths: Long range attacks ' '''Weaknesses: Weak Seperate ' ---- Normal Enemy: '''Fire Elementals Difficulty: Easy Acrylonitril Acetylene Methane Propane Butane Pentane Ethylene Propylene Butylene Toluene Methanol Acetone Isobutane Cyclopropane Nitroglycerine Strengths: Long range attacks, fire attacks stop you attacking ' '''Weaknesses: Weak Seperate, easiest elementals ' ---- Normal Enemy: '''Wind Elementals Difficulty: Easy Galveston Camille Allen Gilbert Hugo Andrew Iniki Mitch Floyd Isabel Ivan Jeanne Katrina Rita Wilma Strengths: Always wind enchanted, constantly getting knocked back and interrupted ' '''Weaknesses: No Clerics, so no structures ' ---- Normal Enemy: '''Firefighters Difficulty: Easy Steven Brian McQueen Holden Russell Baldwin Phoenix Patrick Chestnut Fire Ignis Blaze Flame Brimstone Heat Strength: Fire attacks stop you attacking, they work as a team. Weakness: ---- Normal Enemy: Band of Clerics Difficulty: Easy YAMADA Hard Enemy Sexton Barioni Wideen Monod Persson Ninetto Brighi Nils Pius Paolo Marcel Bernard Stive Holbein Strengths: Heal each other, support each other, build towers fast ' '''Weaknesses: Weak Seperate ' ---- Normal Enemy: '''Blacksmith Helpers Difficulty: Easy Brunelleschi Bramante Michelangelo Sansovino Sanctis Pietro Rinaldi Eiffel Gaudi Gropius Mendelsohn Bernini Palladio Vasari JINGORO Strengths: An all Clerics team. Annoying Spam, Sacred Armor, and Dispel make them tricky. Weakness: ''' ---- Normal Enemy: '''Robo-Brigade Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Weaknesses: ---- Normal Enemy: Sand People Difficulty: Normal GAUGA UGA UGAUGA GAU GAGAN GAUA GAGAGA GAGUGA GUNGA GUGU GUGA GUNGA GUU GUROO AGUU Strengths: Weakness: ---- Normal Enemy: Grapplers Difficulty: ??? Bang Bon Boo Hang Hoo Jah Pyou Pyun Yun Zun Dodon Botch Zain REE Wiseman Strengths: Weakness: ---- Normal Enemy: Space Aliens Difficulty: Normal CREATURE Hard Enemy M15 M27 M42 NGC1539 NGC2068 NGC6618 NGC869 M82 NGC5457 IC4703 M97 NGC205 NGC7293 NGC224 Strengths: Shoot fireballs with precise aim Weaknesses: Getting up close and slashing ---- Normal Enemy: Heavy Dudes Difficulty: Normal FAT HAM FAT NOODLES FAT STEAK FAT BACON FAT STEW FAT CAKE FAT SOUP FAT PIZZA FAT SUGAR FAT MEAT FAT CURRY FAT OIL FAT SUSHI FAT GRATIN FAT CHEESE Strengths: Quite a decent defense on the Warriors, Spam rush skills, and use Sacred Armor. They have high HP. ' '''Weaknesses: They aren't as tough as they are when they aren't spamming skills. ' ---- Normal Enemy: '''Ice Elementals Difficulty: Hard ICE DEMON Hard Enemy Clean Snowman Ugly Snowman Blobby Snowman Cute Snowman Snow woman Snow lady Snow girl Snow chit Snow beauty Snow granny Kitty Sassy Samantha Max Strengths: Mages spam and turns you into snowmen often, attacks from long range. Warriors Roar often, keeping you stunned. ''' '''Weaknesses: Weak and low Defense/HP. No Clerics for turrets or structures. ---- Normal Enemy: Samurai Clan Difficulty: Normal SAMONJI HABAKIRI KOGARASU KOUGA MASAMUNE TOGAKUSHI IGA DOJIGIRI IZANAGI JUZUMARU MIKAZUKI MURUMASA RAIKIRI ONIMARU MURUSAME Strengths: A Warrior team, decent attack, but is a more defensive team. Weakness: They are slow, Hit from behind. ---- Normal Enemy: Team Casino Difficulty: Normal Bouncer Clown Jester Joker Nightwatch Pierrot Handler Agent Guard Ms. TY Ms. HH Ms. TS Ms. MK Ms. KD Ms. SY Strengths: Heavy Wind and Electric Users, Hard to move around Weakness: All Mage team, No Turrets ---- Major Enemy: Super Robots Difficulty: Normal Dr.AirHead Hard Enemy IQ-9EX Hard Enemy IQ-9SP Hard Enemy IQ-3200R IQ-3500R IQ-3800R IQ-8500M IQ-5000T IQ-1111L IQ-2222L IQ-4100R IQ-4400R IQ-5500T IQ-7500M IQ-8000M Strengths: They mostly use stun weapons and rocket man, 3 Hard Enemies. ' '''Weaknesses: Golden robots are quite weak overall. ' ---- Major Enemy: '''Ninja Clan Difficulty: Normal CHIE FUJI HANZO KATO KOSUKE MAKO MOMOCHI ISHIKAWA IYO KOTARO NAGATO SAORI SARUTOBI SASUKE Strengths: They use Spinning Blade, have decent Defense, but mostly a quick and offensive team. Weaknesses: Easy to hit from behind, they have low HP, and there are only 14 of them. ---- Major Enemy: Demonic Knights Difficulty: Hard Superbia Luxuria Invidia Venom Rancor Gloom Gula Ira Acedia Avaritia Grief Chaos Abandon Alarm Vice Strengths: They have High HP and very high Defense. An all warrior team that throw rocks often. Weaknesses: Attack them in groups. ---- Major Enemy: Dark Team Difficulty: Hard DARK KING 'Hard enemy '''Princess? '''Hard enemy MARSHALL ICE DEMON GHOST KING DARK KNIGHT GENERAL UNDEAD BUKET HEAD Jakes Plex Scammer Novus Praetus Victus '''Strengths: Very High Defense, work well together. ' 'Weaknesses: ' ---- Major Enemy: '''Light Team Difficulty: Hard KING Hard Enemy PRINCESS Hard Enemy Jan Bob Frank Dino Jack Lian Merlin ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Strengths: Very High Defense, work well together. Weaknesses: ---- Major Enemy: The Super Vile Bunch Difficulty: Ultra Hard ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? 'Strengths: Extremely Hard to beat. ' 'Weaknesses: Rarely show up. ' ---- Category:Multiplayer